<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not paranoia by riorants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660278">it's not paranoia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riorants/pseuds/riorants'>riorants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I tried a new style, chaos trio, character studyish??, did it work?? no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riorants/pseuds/riorants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-if everyone's out to get you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weeks since he'd felt safe here, in this cave, with people who said they were on his side. They weren't; he could tell in the ways they looked at him, the pity in their eyes like they know something he didn't. </p><p>He knew that they were laughing at him, behind his back, he so eager to share his plan, his masterpiece with them. He knew the two others like him felt it too, the god and the one who was feared like one.</p><p>He could only trust them, they who revelled in the chaos much as he did in the madness, now. Long ago he had trusted anyone who said they were on his side, foolishly letting them into his symphony to muddle up the notes. Now he knew to leave them out of the plotting, the writing of his history. </p><p>The red god is at the door, fires dancing in his eyes and chaos on his mind. Together they plan, through the night, plots for destruction of men. Their third joins them, and together a plan is wrought, brought forth from the fires like they will be once it is over.</p><p>They plan.</p><p>The withers, the brilliant plot of a god draped in green, to the glee of the madman, are supplied to them by the one seeking bloodshed.</p><p>They plan.</p><p>There is nothing that can stand in their way, nothing that can stop the chaos they are seeking.<br/>
They plan.</p><p>When the time comes they play their parts, each of the trio, the god, the madman and the anarchist.</p><p>When the time comes, they are a triplet of Cheshire grins dancing constantly across three faces.</p><p>When the time comes, they blow it all to hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big thanks to the dreamnobur server!!<br/>join us here !<br/>https://discord.gg/J52AEFsWHp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>